


Heartbreak Remedy No. 9

by bayoublackjack



Series: Love in London [19]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Elementary (TV), Royal Pains, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Female Friendship, Multiple Crossovers, POV Martha Jones, Sex and the City vibes, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bayoublackjack/pseuds/bayoublackjack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly’s love life is screwed.  Martha has royally screwed up.  As for Joan and Divya, they’ve both been getting…  The girls have gone far too long without a meet up.  Wine, chocolate and another female’s perspective spells the perfect recipe for a girls’ night in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbreak Remedy No. 9

Martha wasn’t feeling social.  She had happily spent the last two days in seclusion, but on a whim she turned her mobile back on and Molly’s was the first voice she had heard since John walked out.

“That bad?” she asked.

“Worse than you can imagine,” Molly answered.

Martha doubted that very seriously, but she conceded.  “Alright,” she said, doing her best to sound like herself.  Molly sounded like she was a wreck, so one of them needed to be strong.  “Heartbreak remedy number two?”

“How about number eleven?”

Martha cracked a smile at that.  “I thought that was a last resort?”

“Desperate times call for desperate measures,” Molly replied.

“So you’d have to be desperate to marry me then?”

“No,” Molly insisted with a laugh.  “I’d be lucky!  Unfortunately, you’re already promised to another.”

Martha didn’t immediately comment.  She wanted to blurt out everything that had happened with John, but she held it in instead.  “Heartbreak remedy number nine,” she told her.  “Go get your stuff.  I’ll ring the others.”

“You’re a godsend,” Molly told her before hanging up.

Martha would disagree, but she didn’t want to ruin one of the only healthy relationships she had going at the moment.

An hour later, she had tidied the flat and showered.  She was dressed in her pyjamas with several bottles of wine and snacks gathered for their sleepover.  Molly was the first to arrive and she hugged her so tightly that Martha thought her ribs might bruise.  Joan came next then Divya soon after.  Tish was the last one to show up.  When she entered the room, she looked from face to face.  “Which one of you screwed up this time?”

“No one screwed up,” Joan replied defensively.

“Since we’re talking screw ups,” Divya approached Tish with her hands on her hips.  “What were you thinking about talking Jeremiah into buying this ring?”

“I was thinking it was gorgeous,” Tish answered, taking Divya’s hand and admiring the shiny bauble.

“It’s too extravagant,” Divya protested.  “I might as well be wearing a car on my finger.”

“Stop being so dramatic, it not like was the price of a Ferrari or a Porsche.”  Tish dropped her hand.  “At most it’s a Fiat.”

Divya exhaled sharply.  “Can you do something about your sister?” she asked Martha.

“Not for over thirty years,” Martha retorted before popping a hunk of dark chocolate into her mouth.

“So what’s this sleepover about?” Tish asked as she removed her coat.

Molly looked like she was practically ready to burst at that point, so she did.  “I slept with Sherlock,” she blurted out.  As soon as she said the words, she began to panic.  She didn’t want to deliver the news in that way, but she was feeling a bit desperate and the delayed responses from her friends weren’t encouraging.  Perhaps she rendered them speechless.

Tish’s eyes went wide.  “What?!  Again?”

Joan lowered her wine glass with a frown.  “Again?”

“No,  _my_ Sherlock,” Molly clarified.

“Oh thank God!” Tish exhaled.

“You slept with  _my_ Sherlock before?” Joan asked.

Molly nodded sheepishly.  “It was just the one time and you and John had just gotten back together so I didn’t want to bother you about it.”

“It’s no bother,” Joan assured her.  “In fact, it explains a lot about both of the Sherlocks' recent behaviour.  I’m just surprised none of you ever said.”

“More importantly, why do you care so much?” Divya asked Tish suspiciously.

Tish scoffed softly and poured herself a glass of wine.  “I don’t care.”

“No, she’s right.  When Molly said it was her Sherlock you looked totally relieved,” Joan pointed out.

“Oh, Tish.”  Martha groaned softly.  “You didn’t.”

“Well…”  Tish bit her bottom lip.

Molly gasped.  “You didn’t!”

“Look at her, she definitely did,” Divya insisted.

Tish nodded.  “I did.”

“Okay, I’m just going to throw this out there,” Joan said.  “Are there any of my friends that Sherlock  _hasn’t_ slept with?”

Martha’s hand immediately went up and Divya replied, “I haven’t either.”

“Well you slept with someone,” Tish said.

“What?” Joan looked at Divya.

“Div!”  Molly looked at her seriously.  “Why didn’t you tell us?”

“Because it only just happened,” Divya answered.

“Well who was it?” Molly pressed.

“No one.”

“His name is Rafa.  He’s fit, Argentinean and  _beyond_ gorgeous,” Tish answered for her.

Divya cut her eyes at Tish.  “We’re supposed to be talking about Molly and Sherlock.”

“Okay then.  I have a question.”  Tish sat down next to Molly on the couch.  “Is one better than the other?”

“Please don’t answer that,” Joan groaned into her wine.

Tish nudged Molly.  “Just give me a tiny hint.”

“Letitia!” Martha wailed as she dropped her head back against her chair.

“Fine.”  Tish rolled her eyes.  “Can you at least give us the details?”

“It just happened.”  Molly shrugged.  “He was being nicer than usual and one thing lead to another.”

“So what’s the problem?” Divya asked.  “Wasn’t it everything you were hoping it would be?”

“Was he bad?”  Tish frowned.  “I mean honestly he looks a bit stiff.”

“He wasn’t stiff!” Molly retorted fiercely

“That came about quickly, didn’t it?” Tish replied.

“The sex was…perfect,” Molly sighed wistfully then frowned.  “It was the part after that wasn’t so good.”

Martha exhaled sharply.  “What did he say this time?”

Molly looked at her.  “He brought up his brother…our one night stand.”

“You aren’t suggesting that he had sex with you because he was competing with Sherlock, are you?” Joan questioned.

“I don’t know,” Molly answered softly.  “Maybe?”

“Molly, you know better than anyone that Sherlock isn’t my favourite person,” Martha told her seriously.  “But even I don’t think he’s  _that_ cruel.”

“I know,” Molly conceded with a sigh and drank more of her wine.  “I just don’t understand.  Everything was so perfect, but he went and ruined it!  I mean how can one man be so…so…”

“Disrespectful?” Martha suggested.  “Infuriating?”

“Tactless,” Joan offered.

“Rude,” Divya supplied.

“Judgemental,” Tish chimed in.

Molly pursed her lips at the abundance of adjectives at her disposal.  “All of the above.”

“Molly, I say this with love, because honestly you’re like my other sister,” Tish began.  “But you really do have bad taste in men.”

Molly scoffed softly.  “What?”

“Do you remember Creepy Owen?” Divya asked.

“Creepy Owen?”  Joan questioned.

“This bloke we were at university with,” Martha explained.

“Who Molly had the misfortune of fancying,” Divya added.

Molly shrugged.  “He wasn’t so bad.”

“He always seemed to me to be the type that might slip something in a person’s drink when they weren’t looking,” Divya insisted.

“Wait.  Do you mean Owen Harper?” Tish asked.

Martha looked at her sister with a sigh.  “Please tell me you didn’t shag Owen too.”

“What?”  Tish met her glance with a shrug.  “He was fun and he fancied me.”

“He fancied everyone,” Martha retorted.

“Not everyone,” Molly recalled.  “But he was certainly mad for you.”

“Flirty doctors with a thing for Martha,” Divya said with a laugh.  “I reckon he and John Smith could start a club.”

“And Tom, of course,” Joan agreed with a grin.

“We need more wine,” Martha announced suddenly and headed off to the kitchen.  She exhaled sharply and stood in front of the refrigerator, not bothering to open it and grab another chilled bottle of Muscat.  Before she could help herself, she felt tears forming at the corners of her eyes.  A moment later, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist followed by Molly’s voice.

“You miss him, don’t you?” Molly asked.  Martha didn’t answer because a small part of her questioned if she meant Tom or John.  “He’ll be back.  I mean how could he stay away?”

“But what’s he coming home to?” Martha cried softly.

“What?”  Molly turned her around to face her.  “Martha, why are you crying?  What’s going on?”

“I did something so incredibly stupid, Molly.”  Tears began to freely stream down her face and Molly wiped them away with the sleeves of her pyjamas.

“Come on, love.  It can’t be that bad,” Molly reasoned.  “It’s not like you’re me and had sex only to regret it afterwards,” she joked.

Martha bit her bottom lip into submission to kept herself from revealing that she had done exactly that.  If Martha could talk to anyone about this it was Molly.  She was her best mate and practically her sister.  She would understand and even if she didn’t she wouldn’t judge her.  All she had to do was tell her the truth.

“You right,” Martha said after a quiet moment.  “It’s nothing.”  She forced a smile.  “I just really miss Tom.”


End file.
